Pokemon: The Disaster Islands
by Forgotten64
Summary: Three new islands have been discovered, each island with Pokemon from each regions. To celebrate this discovery, a Pokemon tournament is held. Eight are now left for the tournament and they are heading towards these new island, but what happens when Team Rocket and Team Plasma decide to take over the world and start at this tournament. Oc form inside!
1. Oc Form: CLOSED

**Sorry OC Form is CLOSED!**

The first six trainers I get will be the ones in the tournament. I already have two Ocs that will be in the tournament. Everyone else that's left over will be ones watching the tournament or something else that you guys may request.

You can only have two Eevees in your team no more. And please don't overload your team with starters, you can only have one, cause that's how it was meant to be.

Your Pokemon are allowed to have six moves.

Now, I will be sorry If I can't express your Oc's personalities well, I'm kinda bad at that and now I'm trying a different POV other than first person. So, sorry readers if they may suck.

Another thing, you can't have any legionaries. I'm fine with like, Suicune, but nothing like Lugia or Zekrom. If you put a legendary on your team you can only have one.

Okay, enough with my ramble. Here is an example Oc form and this person will be in the story.

Name: Lydia

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark brown and long

Eyes: Green

Clothing: Lydia wears jean shorts with black leggings and tennis shoes. She wears a pink shirt with a black jacket that sleeves are short.

Personality: Shy at times and kinda quiet. She's a little ditsy, but overall a nice person.

Home region & Town: Unova, Nuvema Town

Talents(Optional): Good at drawing

Flaws(Optional): Her memory is horrible

Items: Ragecandybars and Hyper potions

Background: Lydia's father disappeared when she was young, leaving her an Eevee, which was her first pokemon. She lived in Nuvema and went on a journey, three years after Bianca's, Cheren's, and their friend's journey. She good friends with her cousin Fly(Other OC), but bugs him a lot saying he needs to think before he talks.

Pokemon Team:

Zebsrtika(Female): Flame charge, Discharge, Light screen, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, and Thunder

Glaceaon(Female): Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hail, Ice Shard, Shadow Ball, and Iron Tail

Serperior(Male): Coil, Leaf Blade, Leech Seed, Leaf Tornado, Dragon Tail, and Magical Leaf

Swanna(Female): Fly, Surf, Bubblebeam, Air slash, Scald, and Wing Attack

Chandlure(Male): Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Calm Mind, Heatwave, and Energy Ball(Yes it can learn it.)

Haxours(Male): Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, and Surf

PLEASE fill your form out like this or it might drive me nuts. I'm a little OCD so if stuff isn't organized it drives me nuts.

A couple more things and then I'll stop. Please no Pokemon from X and Y. No megastones too.

I will also make the battles fair. Depending on attacks, types, and just how strong the Pokemon are. So, sorry if you loose a battle, but I'm doing each one fair. I have Pokecreator on my iPod so I can know everything about a Pokemon, status and moves.

One more thing... Your people will be hit by the enemies Pokemon. This is probably going to be violent. Just wanted for you guys to know.

Okay sorry I'm done. I hope I didn't bore you to death before you could fill this out.

**Sorry OC Form is CLOSED!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Trainers

**AN: I found things in some of your ocs that were against the rules that I put out. *Sigh* I guess I'll just let it slip. Enjoy the 1st chapter everyone. **

Chapter 1: Welcome Trainers

The salty air, shifted against a girl's brown hair. _Ahh, this is so nice. _She thought, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow against her face. _Pokemon tournament here I come! I'm going to win this, _she said cheerfully in her mind.

But all the pleasant thoughts were ruined by someone vomiting behind her. She opened her eyes, an annoyed expression plastered across her face. She turned around, starring angrily at a blonde haired boy a little older than her. He wore an orange shirt with a white long sleeved under, jeans and, a red bandanna tied around his head. His face happened to be green with sickness.

"Ugh, Fly. Can you not throw up on a ship for once in your life!" The girl yelled, stomping her right foot on the cruise ships's deck. The boy, known as Fly, looked up with queasy look. "I can't help it if I get sea sick easily. Stop bothering me Lydia." Fly, covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back another mass of vomit.

Lydia sighed," You can stand being a thousand feet up in the air, yet you can't take a boat." The boy nodded his head and suddenly grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Enough of this." He took one from the left side and chucked it into the air. There was a sudden flash of light and then a Gyarados appeared. Fly smiled happily, his pokeball falling back into his hand.

"If you need me, I'll be right here!" He smiled a cocky grin and hoisted himself on the railing of the cruise ship. He was about to jump off, when his foot slipped and he plunged into the ocean. Lydia held her stomach and started to laugh. She walked over to the railing, looking down at her soaked cousin. "You're as clumsy as ever!" She laughed, watching Fly grab onto his Gyarados and climb his way up to it's head.

When he got to the top he glared at his cousin. "Shut. It." Lydia laughed again, grinning at him. "I'm going to explore. See you later." She waved and started to walk towards the front of the ship.

Three new islands had been found, each with Pokemon from each known region. To celebrate this discovery a Pokemon tournament was being held. Lydia and her cousin Fly had made it, along with six other people. Now, they were heading to the islands for main event of the tournament.

Lydia had found herself in the front of the boat, the wind blowing a lot more harshly here. At the front of the ship was a Pokemon battle area. It seemed to be used at the moment, for a Pokemon battle was starting. Lydia jumped up in excitement and went over to the battle, hoping to get a closer look. A crowd of people were already there and watching the battle proceed.

At the two ends was a male and a female. The female had light blue hair that was cut short. She had on a blue T-shirt with a white lab coat, also black shorts, with shoes that were black and white. She was glaring at the man across from her.

The male had blazing red hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a dark blue sweat shirt, black pants, and brown boots. He was also glaring.

"Your going down Eggie!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah right Cheddar. I'm going to beat you here and in the tournament!" Eggie yelled back. They both took out a pokeball and threw them into the air. From Cheddar's pokeball, came out a Blaziken and from Eggie's a Gengar. Lydia face beamed as she marveled the two Pokemon, for never seeing these two before.

The Blaziken started to roar, while the Gengar just started to chuckle. "Okay Blaziken use Fire Blast!" The Blaziken roared, opening it's mouth as blazing flames came out in a circle shaped pattern. "Gengar dodge it!" The Gendar, who seemed to be clearly faster, dodged out of the way quickly. The Fire Blast attack exploded on the ground crating a powerful gust of smoke.

Eggie grinned and pointing her finger in the air. "Gendar use Dark Pulse now!" The Gengar snickered, opening it's mouth to see it's large tongue flicking back and forth. A dark energy elated from the ghost-type Pokemon. It came out like a circle and hit Blaziken square on the chest. Cheddar's Pokemon was thrown into the ground. "Come on Blaziken get up!?" Cheddar yelled harshly at his Pokemon. A loud grunt was his reply as his Blaziken stood up unfazed. Due to the attack being Dark-type, it didn't affect the fire fighting much.

Cheddar smirked as Eggie kept glaring at him, "Okay Blaziken use Overheat!" Flames came from all directions Blaziken's body, hitting Gengar pretty hard, but not enough to faint. The only problem was the Overheat was heading straight from the crowd watching the battle.

Lydia gasped, grabbing onto one of her pokeballs, but a voice stopped her from doing anymore. "Espeon, use Detect!" A Pokemon's cry came from the crowd and a blue barrier covered everyone from the Overheat. Lydia perked her head out from the crowd to see, who had stopped everyone from getting some brutal burns.

A teen a older than her, stood calmly with an Espeon at his side. his hairr looked black, but from more examining a little closer, Lydia could see it had a little blue in it. It was swiped to the side, covering the right side of his head and his brownish-red eyes. He wore a black hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to show the red on the inside. He had a red, scarf like clothing wrapped around his waist. To add to his clothing was black pants that looked fairly old and converse shoes.

Lydia stared in awe, thinking he did all that in such few seconds. _I wonder if he's in the tournament? _She thought. She ran over to the teen, waving at him. "Hi there." She said cheerfully. The teen looked at her not saying a word and then looked down at the ground. "Uhh, what's your name. I'm Lydia and I'm one of the competitors in the tournament."

The teen looked up, " Mara." He said flatly. The brown haired girl smiled. "Nice to me-"

"LYDIA!" Screamed a familiar voice. An arm found it's way around her neck as she was suddenly jerked forward. She looked over to see her cousin, grinning. "Look, cousin! We're at our destination!" Fly pointed in front of the two trainers. Mara turned around, looking at what Fly was pointing at and Lydia's eyes followed his finger.

The three islands were standing, not far away from them. On the center island was extremely big, you could seeing buildings, forests, and what looked like a stadium. The left island was just as big as the center one. Expect it was filled with mountains and fewer trees. The right was covered in fog and you couldn't make it out real clearly.

"Tournament here we come!" Shouted Fly as he pumped his fist in the air.

**Oc Owners:**

**Fly and Lydia - Forgotten64**

**Mara - onixdragon4**

**Cheddar - Raichu Amie **

**Eggie - Blue Egg **


	3. Chapter 2: Let it Start

Chapter 2: Let it Start

"Oh this is so cool!" Lydia yelled in excitement as she got off the boat. A large city had already been established on the new island. There were already shops and restaurants on this island, but the most important was the stadium. It was huge and looked like it could fit a million people. "This is going to be so much fun Fly!" She said to her cousin, who was looking up at the stadium. "Come on, we need to hurry and get over there or the tournament will start without us!" Lydia grabbed her cousin's arm and started to drag him towards the stadium.

By the time they got there, there was a huge crowd of people wanting to get in. Thankfully, because they were part of the tournament they could get in quicker. In the massive stadium there was a room for the eight competitors. When Fly and Lydia entered, they could tell they were the last of the competitors to come.

The ones Lydia seen on the boat were here. Mara and the girl named Eggie. There was a man that had a white suit on with the same color top hat. His hair was white and some of it covered his left eye and the rest was slicked back. There was a teenager that was about fifteen. His hair brown and flat on his head. He eyes were blue, but with an odd hint of green. He wore shorts that went down to his knees, a blue T-shirt and an orange hoodie. There was a girl that looked fifteen too. She had shorts on with a white shirt and a jacket that wasn't zipped. Her hair was a turquoise and curly. There was another boy, he looked younger than everyone else. He had brownish-blonde hair, black shorts and the same color shirt, his shirt has a Litwick on it.

Lydia stood there, thinking which ones looked like they would be hard to fight. She already knew some of Eggie's and Mara's strength, but everyone else was unknown to her.

"Welcome everyone!" A male voice suddenly yelled. The flat screen TV on the wall started to flash and showed an man with a microphone. "Battle time!" Fly yelled, his eyes intently fixed on the screen. Everyone else's attention went to it, all eyes on the screen.

"Welcome everyone to this grand tournament! I hope you all enjoy the battles that will be here today! If you look on this screen you'll get to see, who gets to fight who!" On a bigger screen in the arena showed all of the competitors faces on it. The faces were flashing and then they all lined up suddenly. The names of everyone soon popped up on there too.

Mara vs Fly

Hershel vs Ben

Lydia vs Katelyn

Sam vs Eggie

Lydia looked over to see, who she was going to against. She already knew who Eggie was, so she guessed the other girl in the room was Katelyn. She red eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Fly your fighting first so get up there!" I yelled at him. He stood up straightening his back and nodded his head. He ran out of the room, heading towards the arena. Mara headed off too, but in a different direction.

Minutes later the battle was starting. Lights shined down on the battlefield. "For our first battle!" The announcer spoke, raising one of his hands in the air. "Mara vs Fly!" Mara walked into the arena, looking down at the ground. When he took his spot on the stadium he looked up. Lydia's cousin walked in, waving at the crowed. He walked up the stairs, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

Inside the stadium, Lydia was laughing at how he screwed up already.

After Fly had gotten up and to his place, a referee came and stood in the middle of the field. "The rule for this tournament is single battle. When the last Pokemon of a team faints the other contestant wins." Mara and Fly nodded their heads, both grabbing onto one of their pokeballs. The referee lifted up both his arms and yelled, "Begin."

Mara threw his pokeball in the air. There was a flash of light and suddenly there was a Tyranatar. Once released from it's pokeball it roared loudly.

Fly smirked, gripping one of his pokeballs and throwing it into the air. From Fly's pokeball came a Nidoking. It roared too, glaring at the Tyranatar in front of it.

"Tyranatar, use Dragon Tail!" Mara commanded. The ground type Pokemon's tail started to glow blue. It swung around, aiming it's tail at Fly's Nidoking. Fly pointed his finger at Mara's Pokemon, giving out his command. "Nidoking you use Iron Tail!" Nidoking's tail became grey iron and both of the Pokemon's tails combined, creating an explosion of power. Dirt from the battlefield blew everywhere.

All the dust soon cleared away and not one of the Pokemon had a scratch on them. The crowd cheered at the excitement. Both the Tynranatar and Nidoking roared, shaking the whole stadium. Lydia smiled watching her cousin as the battle continued. She cupped her hands around her mouth and started to yell.

"Come on Fly! You can do it!"

**AN: I apologize for this being short. I'll have the next one out soon if homework and stuff aren't too tedious. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
